final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tribore
Tribore Menendez is a character of Final Space (series). Tribore is a green and stubby member of the Infinity Guard, or he was until he left and became the leader of The Resistance. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he has got his loyalty. Biography According to his own story in "The Closer You Get", Tribore was hatched under the three full moons during the feast of the Seven Wonders. At his birth, there was a soothsayer by the name of Tim Belts who said he would actually sprout into a fire elemental with magnificent wings, but this didn't happen since Tim was actually just a hallucinating late-stage alcoholic. Tribore came up with his own name. How much of this story is actually true is debatable however. Five years before the start of the series, Tribore was in the same bar where Gary Goodspeed first met Quinn Ergon. Gary accidentally knocked him out when storming into the bar. Early in Season 1, Quinn asks Tribore to cover for her while she goes to investigate an anomaly in space without permission from her superiors. She eventually discovered the anomaly was a breach to Final Space, and the Infinity Guard was responsible for it. After joining the Resistance, Tribore saved Gary and his teammates from the corrupt Infinty Guard, and helped them locate the Anti-matter bomb they needed to close the breach to Final Space. Tribore lead the Resistance in the battle against Lord Commander, but his ship was hit in the middle of the fight, and het went missing in action after his ship went out of control. In Season 2, Tribore is revealed to be alive, having been captured in the Happy Place and locked in a bubble of happiness, trapped inside a fantasy of his happy place. He is finally released by the Crimson Light's crew and after saving Gary, Tribore joins them in the search for the Dimensional Keys until he eventually decides to leave on his own to reform the Resistance. On his trip, Tribore recruits several aliens to finally form a great battalion. In "The Closer You Get", he picks up a message from Quinn, and visits the Crimson Light to notify the Team Squad. During his visit, he is reunited with his old Resistance companion Shannon Thunder. At the end of the episode, he leaves again. After saving and releasing several oppressed planets, Tribore is called by the Crimson Light's crew to help them invade Todd H. Watson's ship. Tribore orders to teleport his ship to crash with Todd's, before going to confront him, defeat him and throw him into space in one of his own bubbles of happiness. After re-joining the Crimson Light's crew, Tribore decides they will need Sheryl Goodspeed's help to face the Titans. Tribore thus put her through a therapy session, where he helped her see the happy life she could have had with her family, and how wrong she'd been to blame Gary for how it all turned out instead of herself. It worked, and Sheryl joined the group. As the crew reached Inner Space in orde to free Bolo, Avocato, possessed by Invictus, takes on the entire crew of the Crimson Light (including Tribore). He later goes along the rest of the crew into Final Space Appearance Tribore has pale green skin, six eyes, pointed ears, and has a single antenna on top of his head. His tongue permanently hangs out of his mouth, thus giving Tribore a slight lisp. Tribore is genderfluid; he changes from male to female and vice-versa every six months. So far, only his male version has been seen. In season one, whilst apart of the Infinity Guard, his uniform is white with gold rank badges. After becoming leader of the resistance, his outfit drastically changes; he wears a beige jump suit and accessorises with a red bandanna, a black gilet, a black belt with triangle sliver and black buckle, brown gloves, orange neckerchief, and brown boots. In season two, his outfit is slightly changed, with thanks to Cheryl Goodspeed. He now sports a red scarf, and a military style beret, and wears the same beige jump suit, a black belt with triangle silver and black buckle, brown gloves, and brown boots (just like Season One when he become a leader of the resistance.) Personality Tribore is Quinn's friend and was her liaison to the Infinity Guard. At first glance, he doesn't appear to be particularly bright, or all that useful. He has a habit of constantly phrasing his thoughts in the form of a question, and then answer it himself. He also tends to repeat what Quinn would say, sometimes rhetorically. Based on his behaviour and seemingly constant confusion, he is seen as less intelligent than other Infinity Guards. However, when push comes to shove, Tribore can be a surprisingly competent leader and combatant. "Chapter 9" revealed him to be leader of a a resistance against the Lord Commander-ruled Infinity Guard; a position he gained because he was "pure spirit" and "incorruptible." In The Descent Into Darkness, he easily defeated Todd in single combat. The Sixth Key proved him to be a capable shrink as well. Quotes * "Why would they be twiddling their wieners? Why?" * "I know, it doesn't make any sense, I wish there were sense. Where did all the sense go?" * "They don't crash, you're right! It doesn't make any sense! Why would it crash?" * "I am seeing it, I am!" * "I should shut up. Why do I keep talking?" * "Are you idiots? Why would you all be idiots? I think you're all very smart." * "Hey Quinn, it's Tribore. An Infinity Guard ship just crashed. How did it crash? We don't know. We need you on the scene." * "Resistance! Is it time to resist? It is." * "I named myself Tribore because even if I try to bore you, I can't. I'm too interesting" Trivia * In "The Notorious Mrs. Goodspeed", Tribore mentions that he was hatched, and thus doesn't understand the mother-son relation. Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:TBS Series Category:Main Characters Category:Individuals with More Than Two Eyes Category:Individuals of Unknown Species